bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Viper Helios
Viper Helios (original version ) is Spectra Phantom's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan: New Vestroia. He was later upgraded to Cyborg Helios and then Helios MK2. He evolved from Helios before the beginning of Bakugan: New Vestroia. Information Description Viper Helios is an evil dragon that has thorns tipped with poison covering its entire body and mammoth wings that allow it to move swiftly and avoid quick attacks from opponents. To destroy its enemies, it can shoot cannonball fire blasts with rapid speed from its mouth. It combines with Metalfencer to form Battle Unit Mode. The same as its Bakugan form, Viper Helios in ball form can combine with Metalfencer to form Battle Unit Mode. Different from normal Pyrus Bakugan, it is mainly dark brown and black in color instead of red, similar to a reverse color Bakugan in the anime. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Viper Helios was a Vexos Bakugan and he tried to capture all the 6 Bakugan that saved Vestroia. Viper Helios enjoys battling other Bakugan and obeys every command from Spectra. He was first seen fighting Blade Tigrerra and Nemus. He defeats Blade Tigrerra who saved Nemus's life, and captured her. When the Resistance, Spectra, Lync, and Gus are stuck on Earth, it helped Spectra capture Dan's Bakugan Drago with a forbidden card. It faced Apollonir in a rematch against Dan but was beat easily even with the use of Metalfencer. Professor Clay turns him into a Cyborg Bakugan to become the ultimate Bakugan. He was upgraded into Cyborg Helios and later Helios MK2. ; Ability Cards * General Quasar: Adds 200 Gs to Viper Helios. * Void Stream: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * Melt Stream: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Burst Core: Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities. * Nova Spiral: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent, and adds 200 Gs to Viper Helios. * Nova Defenser: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent, and adds 200 Gs to Viper Helios. * Maximum Quasar: Adds 300 Gs to Viper Helios. ; Forbidden Ability Cards * Nova Blazer X: brings the opponent back to their base level, and adds 700 Gs to Viper Helios. ; Fusion Ability Cards * Omega: Adds 200 Gs to Viper Helios. Game Thus far, Pyrus Viper Helios in normal red color whereas in the anime Helios is a combination of black and dark red. Instead it was only been released for Pyrus in the BakuSteel Series. Pyrus Viper Helios' (Normal red coloring Gundalian Invaders style) have been released in some Gundalian Invaders: BakuTriad sets. Viper Helios is also availible as a starter bakugan on Bakugan Dimensions. Gallery Anime File:Viperhelios04.jpg|Viper Helios in Ball form File:Viperhelios00.jpg|Viper Helios in Bakugan form File:Viperhelios2.jpg|Viper Helios on Poster File:Viperhelios.jpg|Viper Helios using ability General Quasar File:Nova_blazer_x.jpg|Viper Helios powered up with ability Nova Blazer X File:Viperhelios_neodrago.jpg|Helios and Drago tied up in battle. File:Viperhelios metalfencer.jpg|Viper Helios merged with Metalfencer Bakugan-new-vestroia-17.jpg|Viper Helios vs Neo Dragonoid (Both scanned by Gauntlet.) helioscore.PNG|Viper Helios while using ability Burst Core, that is blocking Nemus's attack. heliostappear.PNG|Helios first appearance in New Vestroia heliostigrerra.PNG|Viper Helios grabbing Blade Tigrerra. heliostquasar.PNG|Viper Helios using ability General Quasar. Game File:ViperHelios-pyrus-j.jpg|Pyrus Viper Helios in original color scheme File:Viperhelios-pyrus-n.jpg|Pyrus Viper Helios in latest color scheme File:Viperhelios-aquos.jpg|Aquos Viper Helios File:Viperhelios-subterra.JPG|Subterra Viper Helios File:Viperhelios-ventus.jpg|Ventus Viper Helios File:Viperhelios-haos-n.jpg|Haos Viper Helios in latest color scheme File:Viperhelios-darkus-n.jpg|Darkus Viper Helios in latest color scheme File:Bakusteel.jpg|BakuSteel Pyrus Viper Helios File:Forest_viper_helios.gif|BakuFlip (reverse) Ventus Viper Helios File:!BdWyogQB2k~$(KGrHqUOKjkEq5UJorjkBK4iy_owFw~~_12.jpg|BakuCrystal Viper Helios File:Viperhelios-darkus-steel.jpg|BakuCore Darkus Viper Helios File:Viperhelios-aquos-solar.jpg|BakuSolar Aquos Viper Helios File:Viperhelios-subterra-solar.JPG|BakuSolar Subterra Viper Helios File:Viperhelios-darkus-solar.jpg|BakuSolar Darkus Viper Helios File:Viperhelios-darkus-frost.jpg|BakuFrost Darkus Viper Helios File:Viperhelios-ventus-frost.JPG|BakuFrost Ventus Viper Helios File:Viperhelios-aquos-frost.JPG|BakFrost Aquos Viper Helios File:DSC02193.JPG|Clear Viper Helios (Gundalian Invaders) Others File:Viperhelios0.jpg|Viper Helios in New Vestroia's checklist poster File:Viperhelios-p.jpg|Pyrus Viper Helios in anime color File:Viperhelios-pyrus-p.jpg|Pyrus Viper Helios in anime color File:Viperhelios-pyrus-dark-ca.jpg|Pyrus Viper Helios in anime color File:Viperhelios-pyrus-ca.jpg|Pyrus Viper Helios in normal color File:Viperhelios-pyrus-ca00.jpg|Pyrus Viper Helios in normal color Reference Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Vexos